Ride On
by Songficcer
Summary: Very sad....Something I thought of....What would happen if Parn and Deedlit were able to live together until they're old age?


Ride On  
  
I don't own the song nor Record of Lodoss War.  
  
  
The sun rose slowly over the horizon, bringing light to the new day. Life was begining to awaken with the sun as the dew drops sparkled in the light. It was a very beautiful, spring morning indeed in the valley.  
  
A small cottage sat quietly in the valley, old and over run with vines on the outside. One would have to closely look to see that it was still being used.  
  
The door slowly opened, and an old man near his hundreth birthday stepped outside. He was slightly hunched over, a staff of twisted wood in his hand for support. His hair was white and past his shoulders, his beard just as white as his hair and nearly to his knees.  
  
Carefully he walked down the stairs and to the back of the cottage where a white stallon stood in a one horse stall shed. He neighed when he saw the old man approach.   
  
Them man smiled, though somewhat sadly and gently patted the horse's long face.  
  
"Easy boy," the man said in a very gentle tone. "You know things are changing, don't you?" Another neigh was his only answer.  
  
The man stood there a moment longer, gently petting the horse until he heard soft foot steps behind him. The man turned to smile at the person who had came out to see him.  
  
She had long flowing honey coloured hair, blue eyes, and very long, pointed ears.  
  
"Good morning Deedlit," the man said, his eyes twinkling.  
  
Deedlit did not return the smile as she walked to stand next to him. Quietly she entered the stall and began to gently brush the horse's hair.  
  
A tear slipped down her face silently as she said, "Good morning, Parn."  
  
~True you ride the finest horse  
I've ever seen  
Standing 16 one or two  
With eyes wild and green  
You ride the horse so well  
Hands light to the touch  
I could never go with you  
No matter how I wanted to~  
Deedlit slowly guided the horse out from behind the cabin as Parn slowly walked out of it. He walked up o her and handed her a small parcel and smiled.  
"Its so you don't get hungry."  
  
Deedlit took the parcel of food from him, befroe looking up into his eyes, her own shining with tears. "Please don't make me do this, Parn. Please don't..."  
  
"Deedlit," Parn said, sighing. "Don't make me force you to leave."  
  
"Why won't you let me stay, Parn," Deedlit asked, tears streaming down her face now.  
  
"You know why, Deed. I don't want you here when I..." His voice trailed. He was very old, and although Deedlit was at least three times his own age, she didn't look a day over 21. "You just know why."  
  
Deedlit hung her head slightly, the tears racking her small frame. Parn closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around her, standing to his full height. He whispered something into her ear, which only made her cry harder before hugging him tightly in return.  
  
Parn pulled away and kissed her cheek and smiled at her as he raised one hand to wipe her face. She finally smiled at him before kissing his lips softly. He returned it before pulling away, the sadness finally taking over the sparkle in his old eyes.  
  
"You should go now," he said quietly.  
  
Deedlit nodded, and quickly mounted her horse. Taking one last look at Parn, she kicked the sides of the horse and it ran off.   
  
Parn stood there, watching the white horse and the elf woman dressed in green gallop away long after they had disappeared.  
  
~Ride on  
See you  
I could never go with you  
No matter how I wanted to  
Ride on  
See you  
I could never go with you  
No matter how I wanted to~  
  
Parn walked silently back into the cottage, the fire cackeling in the fire place the only sound. He pulled out a chair at the table and sat down, resting his staff against the nearby wall.  
  
Memories flashed in his mind as he sat there quietly. He turned his old face to look at the bed and couldn't help but smile despite himself. Memroies of the time when he and Deedlit first built the small cottage and then after it was built...That was a most wonderous night. He had finally gotten the courage to bed her, although he knew he could have any time before that. But she was so beautiful...He was happy he waited.  
  
He sighed and turned away when the happy memories turned against him and saddened his heart. He loved Deedlit. Had since the first time he laid eyes upon her angelic face. His eyes were twinkling again, this time with tears.  
  
~When you ride into the night  
Without a trace behind  
Run your claw along my gut  
One last time  
I turn to face an empty space  
Where you used to lie  
And look for the spark that lights the night  
Thru the teardrop in my eye~  
  
Parn slowly stood from the table, leaving his staff where it was. He walked over to the bed and looked down at it, his weary body finally compelling him to lay down.  
  
Many things flashed in his mind. All the times he and Deedlit fought, all of the cute things she did for him despite the fact she was a great warrior. He missed her already.  
  
Sighing, as if it were a struggle to breathe, he thought one thing. He wished Deedlit was there to take care of him, but knew it was best she wasn't there. Sighing again with his contridction, he closed his eyes on final time.  
  
~Ride on  
See you  
I could never go with you  
No matter how I wanted to  
Ride on  
See you  
I could never go with you  
No matter how I wanted to~ 


End file.
